magos_garagefandomcom-20200214-history
Martyr's Gift Medpack
Martyr's Gift Medpack As a most elite fighting force at Imperium's disposal (excluding Adeptus Astartes), Tempestus Scions are equipped accordingly to their status and importance of their missions. One of the examples of such doctrine is a Martyr's Gift Medpack- a highly advanced medkit equipped with the most sophisticated medical equipment available to the Imperium, given to the Tempestus Scions squads to keep them in fighting condition even when mortally wounded. Filled with combat stimms, auto-cauterising thermic gel and single-use disposable bionics, this medkit is intended to ensure that wounded Scions get back into the fight with the minimum of fuss. Long-term healing is of little interest to Tempestus Scions in the heat of battle - providing a wounded warrior can be patched and propped sufficiently to complete his duty, his eventual later fate matters not. The Martyr's Gift even features a belt of subcutaneous frag charges that can be used to booby-trap a terminally wounded Scion's body -- thus even in death, the Tempestus Scions strike back against the enemy that slew them. Availability: Near Unique A Martyr's Gift Medpack is an advanced medkit that gives an additional bonus of +10 to all Medicae tests (setting total bonus at +30) made using it. However, due to complicated and extremely advanced technological pieces contained within the medkit, it can only be used by a character who is at least Trained in Medicae skill. A Martyr's Gift can also be used in emergency situations, however at a cost. * A Martyr's Gift Medpack can be used to temporarily remove all negative and crippling effects. With a Ordinary (+10) Medicae test, a character may remove any negative effects from target. If the test is successful, a target ignores all fatigue levels, stun effects, blood loss effects and critical effects, including limb-losses, for 3d10 hours. However after that time, target must immediately make a Very Hard (-30) Toughness test, or permanently reduce his Toughness characteristic by 3d10 plus 2 per degree of failure. A successful Toughness test makes the target permanently reduce his Toughness by 2d10. After the effects of a medkit wears out, all negated effects are once again active, unless the target received a medical treatment before that. Unless the target received bionic augmentation treatment, the temporary bionics are disabled after the designated time, resulting in recurring limb-loss effect Moreover, if the target had any blood loss condition, and did not received any medical care during the given time, he dies immediately after the effects of the medkit wears off. This effect can only be used on a single target once per day. A standard Martyr's Gift Medpack comes equipped with 12 doses of combat stimms allowing this effect. * Due to nearly arcane technological secrets present within a medkit, a Martyr's Gift Medpack can be used to temporarily bring the target back from the precipice of death. A character trained in Medicae skill can use a Martyr's Gift Medpack to reanimate a dead target, if the target died no longer than 12 seconds before the attempt. Character must then make a Hard (-20) Medicae test. If he is successful, the target is brought back to life for 3d10 hours. The target also counts as being affected by the previous special effect of the Martyr's Gift Medpack. If the target receives no medical care during this time, he dies immediately after this time passes. If the target received a medical help and was successfully saved, he still must make a Very Hard (-30) Toughness test as described above. This effect can only be used on a single target once per day and uses three doses of combat stimms stored within the medkit. * A character trained in Medicae skill can attempt to attach a temporary bionic prosthetic to a target that suffered a limb-loss using one of disposable prosthetics stored within a Martyr's Gift Medpack. A character attempting such action must make a Challenging (+0) Medicae skill. If he is successful, the target successfully receives a temporary prosthetic, which acts as a fully functioning, normal craftsmanship bionic replacement for 3d10 hours. After this time a prosthetic is useless. Removing the temporary prosthetic requires successful Ordinary (+10) Medicae test. A Martyr's Gift Medpack comes equipped with 5 temporary prosthetics. * Finally, a character trained in Medicae skill can attempt to install subcutaneous frag-charges in a target's body. When doing so, he must make a Challenging (+0) Tech-use test. If the target is still alive at the time of the attempt, a character must also pass a Difficult (-10) Medicae test. If the Tech-use test fails the charges are installed, but are a dud. If the Tech-use test fails by 4 or more degrees of failure, the charges immediately detonate. The charges can be set to explode after set time, on a remote signal or at the touch of living being. The charges explode dealing 3d10 Explosive damage with a Pen 2 and a Blast (1) quality. The charges can be detected with a successful Hard (-20) Awareness test. A Martyr's Gift Medpack comes equipped with 5 charges. A Martyr's Gift supply can be restocked by making a requisition test. Availability is one level higher for the restock (making it Extremely Rare instead of Near unique), but the GM must take into account the rarity and the circumstances in which the players can obtain such highly advanced gear.